


58°

by arisanite



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Broken AC, F/M, Ice Fetish, Ice Play, Smut, Summer, Summer Romp, Summer Sex, ice cubes, lemonade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisanite/pseuds/arisanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It summer, broken AC, leftover ice from a lemonade drink, and a sleeping girlfriend. Oh naughty, naughty Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	58°

**Author's Note:**

> Debuted at THFrustration back in 2012: http://thfrustration.tumblr.com/post/26842329981/58-1-shot
> 
> This is the first Tom Hiddleston Fic I have ever written. Half proud, half horrified. My first Tom fic is a smut fic! You should have seen my face when I finished it. I had to dig through my archives looking for it, turns out all I had to do was search THFrustration. Without further ado, I present to you 58°.

_It’s too hot, maybe you don’t want to spend the night here since the AC is broken. You take care, I’ll probably see you soon._

And after sending that message, she decides to turn on her iTouch, had her playlist set to her wonderful R&B selection and slipped in something comfortable to go with the heat. It was 5:30 in the afternoon with that awful temperature; she has barely touched her lemonade which she took a sip from. Placing it on her bedside, she stretches on the bed and decides to lay on her back… hoping the afternoon heat would eventually cool down come seven in the evening.

 

He arrived outside her door an hour later, smiling as he checked the messages on his phone.

_Hey, Tom. Yes, I will be home but…_

He smirked as he checked the next message which he seemed to have looked over…

_It’s too hot, maybe you don’t want to spend the night here since the AC is broken…_

The smirk slowly transformed into a smile.

 _Silly girl_ , he thought.  _Trying to keep me out of her flat again._  It was probably the first time he would actually see her after that long press tour, and she still manages to put up with the spunk and attempt to evade him. His smile slowly turning mischievous, he reaches out to move a chip on the door’s wooden frame and pulls out a spare key, something he hid during the last time he visited her.

 _The summer heat can’t keep me away from you, missy_ , he thought to himself as he went in, sweat starting to form on his neck, making the leather jacket he is wearing a bit unbearable.

True to what she said, the AC is indeed not functional. Her living room is dark and empty, but a light was coming out of her bedroom. Licking his lips, he took off his jacket and slung it over her couch, placed his duffel bag beside it and made his way through the door.

He gently opened the door, the heat gently fading away as the night breeze settles in. With the sun slowly setting through the window, he can see her figure sprawled on the bed as she lay on her belly… Her back arched up, one hand holding her iTouch and another lying above her head.

He called out her name once, but she didn’t budge – probably too deep in slumber with the music in her ears too loud for her to hear his voice.

He moved closer, watching her sleep.

 _Mmmm_ , he thought to himself. The white tank top she was wearing is starting to be drenched with sweat, as he can notice droplets slipping down from the nape of her neck down to the arch of her spine. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, with her face lying to the side. He gently placed a hand on her leg, outstretched on the edge of the bed.  _You really know how to relax don’t you, darling_ , he felt himself whisper as he smoothed his hand up her thigh and on her plaid shorts, letting it rest slightly on the tip of her left cheek, giving it a slight squeeze. She didn’t budge.

He smiled as he sat down beside her, satisfied at how she manages to stay still even if he’s already touched the parts which usually makes her jump. Or maybe she’s really asleep.

“Come on my sweet,” he whispered as he gently tugged one of the buds off her ear. “Time to get up.”

She only replied with a soft groan, moving her head slightly downward, pushing the device off her hands. But it was the groan that made him bite his lower lip, this time making him sweat inside his shirt.  _You’re playing hard to get, eh?_  He thought as his blue eyes fell on the glass of half-filled lemonade, its ice cubes sitting clumped up above the liquid mass.  _You make me want to do things I’ve never done before sweetheart…_

With that, he knelt on top of the bed, slightly stirring the girl awake. But then he gently massaged her shoulders, causing her to fall back in slumber, murmuring softly, “That feels nice…” He then watched her curl her head towards her shoulder, gently brushing her lips against his hand as he ran his long slender fingers through the curves of her neck and shoulders…

With his heart beating faster in his chest, he gently moved his hands down, pulling along with his fingers the straps of her tank top. Baring her back, he dragged the material to her waist, causing her to snap out of her slumber.

“Tom! What are you doing –“ she tried to push herself upwards, swiveling her head to look at him.

But before she can react any further, he leaned over her ear and slipped his hands under her damp body, cupping her breasts. “Hush now,” he whispered. “You just relax, my sweet.” Hearing that gentle tone, she then stopped struggling… But the moment she let her guard down, he ran a tongue over her outer earlobe, causing her body to stiffen up.

 _Oh yes_ , he felt himself whisper in his head.  _Now I got you where I want you._

He sat up and licked his thumb and index finger, proceeding to take an almost deformed ice cube in his hands… pushing it up his mouth. Securing his teeth on the cold structure and wrapping his lips around it to make sure it doesn’t slip off – he decided to start working.

He felt her gasp as he bent over the back of her neck, pressing the ice down the tip of her spine.

 _Perfect_ , he thought as he felt her shudder… slowly moving the ice cube down the length of her back in an agitating manner.

All the while he was doing this, his hand remained on her breasts, cupping and kneading as he felt the heat rise in her body… making her sweat like crazy.

She gasped and tried to retaliate by squirming, as his mouth moved around the cold cube… making her grip the pillow under her head tightly. Sweat dripped from his brow as he continued to move the ice with his mouth down her back, as he continues to straddle her body… and groping her breasts vigorously.

“Aughh,” he heard a sound escape from her mouth as he reached the intersection of her spine and her waist… letting the cold ice melt around the slope of her back. Her cries escalated when he swirled his tongue around the remaining bits of the ice… then eventually devouring her naked back with hot kisses as he retraced the path his mouth took through the cold trails of ice water.

“I-I… It tickles…” he heard her cry, muffled through the pillow which she has smothered her face on. He lifted his head from her back, realizing it must be his beard. “T-Tom… stop…”

He smiled as he smoothly slid his body over hers and leaned into her ear: “Well if you insist.”

With a smooth move he pulled off the tie holding her hair and turned her over, trapping her legs between his knees, pulling her closer to him. He felt himself look over her naked body, as her long hair smoothed over the sheets, a few strands falling over her flushed face.

His hands gently lingered over her full, rounded breasts… her chest heaving with every touch. His eyes then hovered over her glistening red lips, half-open as she tried to catch her breath…

Oh, he had no idea how the heat got to him… as the remnants of the desiccated iced cube trickled down his beard… making him look even hungrier and predatory especially in the dimly lit room.

As he stared down at her, she reached out and pulled his collar… bringing him closer to her face…

“I told you it’s not the best time to spend the night with me,” she whispered, her breath staggering through her panting.

His eyes lingered on her heaving chest and then switched on to her eyes. “I beg to differ, darling,” he whispered, in that husky voice of his. “But it’s the  _best_  time to be with you right now.”

There was something in her eyes that made him think that what he just did wasn’t enough… was it lust? Was it fear? Or was it disbelief?

Without another word he reached out and took another ice cube from her glass and looked at her, with those blue eyes clouding with lust.

 _No_ , she tried to say, gently shaking her head as she watched him dangle the ice over her naked chest.

 _Ye_ s, his eyes seemed to say repeatedly as he inserted the ice cube in between his lips before he dove and enveloped one of her nipples in his mouth.

The sensation was unbearable for her.

The cold against the heat building up on her body… and the fact that he had to use his tongue to push the ice around… Maybe the bristles of his trimmed beard added to the sensation… It made her squirm so hard that he had to hold both of her hands up her head to keep her from moving too much.

His mouth dragged the ice to her other nipple, as she tried to stifle a moan out of her mouth… trying not to lose to his game. But the way he smothered his mouth against her chest… And the way he lifted his eyes to meet hers while doing it…

She just had to explode.

She let out a cry which really turned something on in him, causing him to gently sink his teeth into her breast. He felt his hand move towards her shorts, unbuttoning it as he reached inside her underwear. She struggled a bit further, causing him to hasten his game and tear her shorts off, leaving black-laced undies underneath (which is slowly getting damp).

“I… I…” she whimpered.

With a soft smack, he tore his lips from the melted ice surrounding her chest and said, “Say it, darling.  _Say it._ ”

She squinted and cried out in a small voice, “I  _want it_.”

It was the cue he was waiting for.

He looked at her, her arms up… breasts almost swollen with all his sucking… and legs almost spread apart… Even her smell… Despite the heat, it was intoxicating. He never felt so turned on after quite a long while. He felt himself tighten up in his own trousers, making him even more drenched. He then let go of her hands and slowly pushed her underwear down… Pulling it slowly down through her legs…

He then pulled out the last small ice cube from what is left of her lemonade… the heat slowly melting the rest of the ice and having it disappear in the mixture… And slipped it in his mouth in such a seductive way as she watched him lower his head between her legs…

The moment he let the ice touch her folds, her hands flew from above her head and had her gripping the edges of her bed so violently.  _Brilliant_ , he thought to himself, pushing the small cube deeper in between her legs, gently nudging it against her clit.  _Just the respon_ s _e I wanted._

He lifted her legs up to eat deeper into her, as her small noises started to get louder… turning into deep and sensual moans. Within a minute, the cube has completely melted away… and he found himself licking through her folds, sucking her cunt like there’s no tomorrow. Her hands have moved from the sheets to being tangled in his curly blonde hair, becoming even more frustrated with every movement that he made with his mouth.

She let out a really sensual cry as she gave his hair a solid tug, her hips jerking upwards at his last movement. Knowing she is close, he gently lowers her legs on the sheets and drags his mouth upward, nipping at parts of her belly… under her breast… on her collarbone… on her neck… till he found himself devouring the lips on her flustered face.

He felt her hands move up his body, as she helped him ease out of his shirt and gently lowered his pants… grabbing his throbbing cock…

“You seem very happy today,” she breathed, trying to tease him with the small movements of her fingers. “Has the heat gotten to you?”

“No,” he groaned, as she felt her hand move up and down his shaft, making him stiffer through every second. “ _You_  got to me.”

Without another word, he grabbed her hands and spread her legs apart. He watched her lips part and her chest rise while her fingers moved up his head to tangle in his curls as he thrust right into her, moving right into her tight regions.

He positioned his hands right on her ass, as he continued to push into her, grabbing her cheeks with every movement. For a moment you can see a flash of pain in her eyes, but he quickly remedied the situation by locking her lips in his.

Her lips were sweet… still tasted a bit of lemon… but it tasted even sweeter when he muffled her moans with the movements of his mouth as his hips gained momentum and has begun to pound right in between her legs.

Her breathing quickened as he lifted her right leg… letting himself thrust deeper into her…

He disengaged from her mouth and moved down the slope of her neck, sucking hard until he felt like biting her. She let out a cry between one of his thrusts, his pressure mounting as he felt her insides writhe against his shaft… shuddering as he comes to a close…

“Ohh,” she gasped.

He continued to pound between her legs. “Say it,” he hissed into her ear.

She moaned and cried out, “No –“

“ _Say my name!_ ” He rose and loomed over her face, blue eyes glazing in complete dominance.

He felt her tighten up all around him, as she screamed, “Oh God, _Tom!!!”_

With that he felt himself groan, one hand clamped on her waist and another gripping her shoulder… He felt her shudder as he drove himself deeper, exhausting himself into her.

Wet and drenched… he remained on top of her, locked in her embrace as they both took the time to catch their breath.  

To his surprise, she reached over the bed stand where the diluted lemonade sat and pulled out the drawer containing a remote.

Confused, Tom watched as she pointed it up in the darkness and the whirr of the air conditioner was heard.

“But I thought the AC was –“

She looked up at him and smiled. “I lied. I knew it. You couldn’t resist staying away.”

His eyes gleamed at her as he cupped her chin and locked her lips in a kiss.

“You silly girl.”


End file.
